


altean storm

by aeonouji



Category: Fire Emblem Heroes, Fire Emblem Series
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-22
Updated: 2017-10-22
Packaged: 2019-01-21 06:15:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12451299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aeonouji/pseuds/aeonouji
Summary: Marth is a fearsome man, with a sword in hand, and all his skill, Ike learns a near seductive and harsh side to his lover he hopes to never encounter again.





	altean storm

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted adrenaline sex with a blood thirsty Marth.

"Is that all?" The sigh that follows the tired question is impossible to miss. The faceless cavalry units fall one by one. Marth flicks the blood off his blade. His face tired and his energy to fight is almost gone. But, he continues to fight.  
His steps are delicate and quick. Each pivot and parry like a dancer's steps. It seems like with each swing of the falchion, Marth grows more beautiful. Each slash shows a dangerous glimmer in calm, lucid blue eyes. A swordsman charges at him as Ike catches glimpses of him past his own opponent. Marth pivots and attacks with ease. His lashes flutter as his eyes slowly blink. The last opponent falls. Blood hits his cheek. "Well, I'm all set here."  
"Yeah," Ike agrees, "I'm finished here too." Marth smiles as Ike walks over to him. He wipes away the blood on Marth's cheek. The touch is soft and the look he receives is almost innocent. Almost.  
"Shall we head home?" The smile is too sultry for that. The statement is innocent, sure, but the underlying tone is too sweet. It's too tempting. Ike should say he has other plans. But, the careful kiss to the corner of his mouth pushes the invitation. Temptation. Marth ignores the other two team mates calling out "good job" and pulls Ike into the portal back.

Desperate.

The kisses are a heated type of need. He's classified it as desperation. As a need. It's like Marth's kisses along his jaw and down his neck, those kisses are air. He pulls Marth up for more. Tongues tangle, and he isn't sure how he's going to get Marth out of his clothes. He and his lover fall onto the bed.  
Clothes are strewn about. He's not sure whose armor is whose, but, he knows how quickly Marth changes from stressful battle to battle. He turns his lover around with his back to him. One hand pins Marth's wrists above his head while the other spreads Marth's entrance. Beneath him, Marth whimpers, "Please, _Ike_."  
He pulls his fingers away and releases Marth. A hand rests on Marth's hip. Ike lines himself up with Marth. The first thrust causes Marth to arch up into Ike. His hands reach above and behind him to curl into Ike's hair. "Gods, Ike, please," he gasps, " _harder_."  
"As you please." He growls. Anything for his lover. Marth arches into him again grinding against him. Quiet moans turn into mewls, then loud moans and pleads for release. He's sure Marth probably pulled out hair. He doesn't really mind. He really doesn't care.  
"I'm--!" He tightens around Ike. Body taut like a bow. His toes curl and the hands in his hair tighten. "Yeah," he groans out, "Then, come for me."  
They climax together. Heaving breaths. They fall forward and Ike pulls himself out of Marth. He falls beside him on the bed, and his lover rolls onto him.

**Author's Note:**

> I'd say sorry, but I'm not.


End file.
